


Dream

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

Severus grabbed Harry, pulled him to himself, hold him warmly to his heart, hold him tight to his body. He kissed him and pressed him to himself with such ferocity Harry was scared of his rib-bones cracking.  
Harry grabbed fistful of Severus hair and tugged. Licked Severus's neck. Grinded his leg. He felt so happy, so relieved to finally have him in his arms he couldn't even take a breathe. Everything went still. Everything went silent. And then - then...  
"Oh my gosh! Who the fuck set the alarm clock to such an early time?!"  
"You should have go to work."  
"I don't want to."  
"That is why the clock was set. You are absolutelly uncapable of not complaining and prepare yourself on time just because you are too lazy to do the actual work."  
"That is not true!"  
"Then what is?"  
"I love your smell so much I am so intoxicated by you during the night I have problems waking up early."  
"My, my, Potter. That crap come on your mind right now or were you prepring that some time earlier?"  
"Erlier. But at least - I said it appropriatelly. I mean - at appropriate time!"  
Nothing helped. Severus was already laughing so hard, Harry took a pillow and throw it at his head. Heart beating wildly with disgust and shame of never saying anything right.  
"There is no right or wrong, mister Potter," sounded the deep baryton right behind his ear and Harry chuckled,  
for now soothed mildly.


End file.
